Did You Notice?
by Sum1cooler
Summary: When Kendall, James, Camille and Jo are bored, anything will perk their interest such as isn't Carlos wearing Logan's V neck? Cargan through their friends' eyes. K rating.


Do you notice how Carlos and Logan sometime share clothes? I would make a joke but this is K rated lol.

BTR sang the national anthem at the football game soooooo beautifully; proud to be an American :). And they are going to Logan's house for dinner. Squeal! I picture Logan sharing his room (bed) and clothes (briefs) with Carlos. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Notice?<strong>

Tanning under the caramelizing sun, four teens soak up the sunlight, lazily waiting out their boring day. Groans slip from each of their mouths at sporadic times, indicting their inactive, uneventful day. The two boys, sunglasses covering their draping eyes, stare at the placid pool waves after getting tired of staring into each others' eyes. Jo and Camille lean over their lawn chairs after running out of juicy gossip to talk about. Even the stories of the scandalous lives of the actors in the hotel are limited.

"There must be something we can do." James whines, fingers burying their way into his luscious locks. Kendall weakly turns his head, depressingly staring at him, non-verbally telling him there is nothing fun to do.

"Why is there no one crazy here for us to talk about?" Camille complains, taking a polling of how many people passed back; two in the last hour.

"There is but it is mean to talk about her when she is here." James frustratedly says, his boredom controlling his tone.

"Wow, that is mean, James." Jo lowers her glasses, glaring at the brunette.

"No, you're mean!" He points at her, resting on his side.

"Jamies." Kendall holds his extended hand. "We can't turn against each other just because we are bored."

"But there is nothing to do." He continues whining. Everyone agrees, nodding their hopeless heads, wishing for something to pass them, something worth taking their time.

"Hey guys." All four heads turn to the unexpectedly cheerful voice. Carlos walks across them, grabbing a couple of towels before running back into the lobby. "See you guys."

Four of them lethargically wave back, watching the boy skips his merry way, bored out of their mind laying on the back of polyester furniture.

"Hey James, you shared room with Carlos right?" Jo asks, sitting up.

"Yea I shared before I switched to be with Kendall. Why?"

"Well, did Carlos ever wore a V neck and a cardigan?" Jo asks, the other three bodies turn to face her, faces wrap in confused.

"Yea he did. I think he started when he started living with Logan."

"Exactly!" Jo points her sharp finger at James. "I remember in an interview Carlos said his style is not Logan's style but he is walking around in Logan's style."

"Actually, his exact clothes." Camille adds, taking off her sunglasses. "Fourth date in the park, Logan wore the exact shirt and cardigan combination." The other two boys whip off their glasses, staring at the ex-girlfriend. "What? I haven't had a boyfriend since Logan. Is it weird that I remember what he wore everyday?"

The guys try to hold their chuckles while Jo pats her, whispering "oh honey" even though her head nods yes.

"You know, ever since Logan moved in with Carlos, they been sharing clothes." Kendall states, rubbing his chin, peeking at the door as if he expects Carlos in a lab coat walking out.

"They are close. Are they dating?" Camille whispers secretly, leaning to the group.

"Well, Logan broke up with you for a reason. You turned him-"

"James!" Jo yells, punching his shoulder, giving the blunt brunette an anger glare. "Maybe Carlos bent Logan."

"I think he did." Camille agrees, grabbing the two guys to huddle. Peeking around for suspicious people, she makes sure no one is listening to her story. "Last week in the lobby, I saw Logan holding two corndogs, one drink, buying two packs of fruit smackers in a pink and purple stripe hoodie."

"So he was hungry, big deal." James states, rolling his eyes.

"All that Cuda spray is killing your head. Logan was wearing Carlos' hoodie, his favorite hoodie." She emphasizes, giving James the same eye roll.

"Well, little Missy, I have a better story." James retorts, following Camille by looking out of the two short band mates. "Last month, I saw Carlos in the library out of all places borrowing a textbook. The boy barely reads yet he was borrowing a big, boring textbook wearing a green varsity jacket. Now why would Carlos go to the library or wear an ugly Logan type jacket?"

"Because he was chilly and Logan asked him to grab a book from him." Kendall answers, giving a sigh at their pointless debate. "What does it matter if they are dating? It's not like they are not allowed to. Logan can have a thing for sexy Latino and Carlos albeit weird can have a thing for scrawny boys."

"Actually Kendall, the conversation is not about if we approve of their dating." Jo corrects him; Camille giggles, sharing a high five with Jo. "We are talking about if they are dating and I agree with Camille. I think they are dating."

"Well why is that? I love to hear your story too." Kendall throws his hands in the air, eyes rolling.

"Well, I saw Logan walking to the park holding a plate of chilly cheese fries, which need I remind you is Carlos' second favorite food, wearing a black helmet. Now who in the right mind wears a helmet in broad daylight beside Carlos?"

Kendall shakes his head at their petty conversation. "He was going to the park, where people play sports. Maybe Logan was borrowing Carlos' helmet for skateboarding."

"Why are you against them dating, Kendall?" Camille asks in an accusatory voice, causing the blonde to jerk back.

"I am not against my best friends dating each other."

"Then accept it!" James stares at his non-believing boyfriend.

"Not you too James." Kendall slaps his forehead.

"Accept that Carlos and Logan is real!"

"I am not saying Carlos and Logan are not dating. I'm just saying sharing clothes is not a reason to suspect two guys are dating. If that was the case then they are definitely dating. Yesterday I saw Carlos wearing batman shoes to the museum to 'meet' someone. Please, he was wearing Logan's favorite article of clothing and was going to the museum to meet Logan But we can't justify that. We never saw them kiss."

"No but they touch a lot and do boyfriend-ish stuff." James adds.

"Nonetheless, they don't kiss. Can we drop the argument and just relax?" Kendall concludes, laying back against the lawn chair, arms behind his head. James sighs and lays back against Kendall.

"Do you think they share under-"

"Stop right there James." The leader cuts him, scowling. "We are not going there."

"But if they are then they are definitely dating." James whines, poking Kendall's ribs.

"Or we can ask them if they are dating."

"Psh! Who asks these days when spying is more fun." Camille says; James nodding in agreement. "Logan still wears the ones with a batman logo?"

"Does he ever change?" James rhetorically asks. "Mama Knight did the laundry yesterday-"

"And Logan is anal about having exactly seven, one for each day-"

"So if he is missing two, they are so dating." Jo adds onto Camille's statement. The three of them jump up from their seat, a burning, excited smile on their faces. Kendall, on the other hand, shakes his head unenthusiastically.

"You guys go do that and I'll relax here."

"No Kendy." James grabs Kendall off the chair, running into the lobby with the other girls. "We are doing this together!"

"Whoa! James!" Kendall screams, being dragged by his determined boyfriend.

"Hey guys."

"Move it Logan!" The four of them speed through the brunette, nearly knocking him over.

Logan turns around, confused at his friends' excited rampage. Shrugging his shoulders afterwards, he walks to the four vacant stretched chairs, claiming one for him and one for Carlos.

"Hey Logie." Carlos greets, jumping on the designated seat. "What were Kendall and the others doing, pushing you in the lobby?"

"I don't know." He answers, peeling off his grey tank top, technically Carlos' tank top. "They seem to be in a rush." Logan adds, shifting in his chair; his swim trunks sliding half an inch down, revealing a waistband with a yellow and black logo.

"That's weird." Carlos comments, removing his two layers, the cardigan and the V-neck. Staring, Logan licks his lips looking up and down the caramel body.

"You know I go crazy if I don't have the right number of under wears for the week?" Carlos chuckles, patting his stomach, a signal Logan knows too well; meaning for the brunette to come share one chair.

"But we share everything." Carlos answers, feeling Logan resting gently on half of his body. He wraps one arm around him, folding the other behind his head. "I didn't think you would mind sharing your batman briefs."

The brunette shakes his head against Carlos pecs affectionately. "I don't mind too much if you're the one wear it?"

"Glad that you agree." Carlos jokes, feeling Logan's ticklish breath on his naked chest. "Hey Logie. I bet you wouldn't mind sharing this."

Smilingly, Logan scoots up, locking lips with his boyfriend. "This I don't mind sharing."

"Good because I accidentally ripped one of your underwear but I am willing to share all my kisses with you."

Shooting up for his position, Logan stares at the nervous Latino. "What!"

...

"One, two, three, four." James counts it for the third time. The other three friends stare confusedly at the pile of four articles. "There is a third person in their relationship?"

* * *

><p>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope all of you enjoyed this and have a wonderful time with your family.<p>

Please Review. :)


End file.
